Obsessions Aren't Always So Bad
by Malirra4290
Summary: ONESHOT! Rin forces Len to go to a movie that Len refuses to go to, but eventually agrees to go ... being in a bad mood the entire time, Rin starts to break down which eventually makes the trip worth while. MADE BECAUSE I LOST A BET WITH RENN!


**Well here I am D:**

**This was made cuz I lost a bet with Renn *glares at Jenn***

**But it's okay cuz he lost too :)**

**But anyways! Go check out his one-shot cuz his is really good :D**

**It took me FOREVER to come up wih a plot, but I managed to conjure this up after I told my dad I wanted to go see Toy Story 3 at the midnight showing but he said no :(**

**And THEN I remembered seeing New Moon at the midnight showing and how fun it was lol *no I am not obsessed with Twilight and I don't hate it either I'm just … neutral xD I don't like the movies tho … only the books WAY before every1 got obsessed with it :(* :P and I was like HEY what if Rin tried to get Len to go to New Moon midnight showing xD**

**And then thoughts started flowing :P and it's written in Len's POV WOOOO!**

**Requirements were at least 1000 words xD thank goodness cuz yeah :P that's short xD**

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I stared at my best friend baffled, "You want me to do _what?"_

Rin smiled innocently and repeated what she had said, "Go to the midnight showing of New Moon with me!"

"No."

"_Please,_ Len! You're my best friend! I thought we did _everything _together!" Rin literally begged me, but I would _not_ be dragged into this. I _refused_ to be.

I glared at her, "I may be your best friend, but I'm not gay."

"But, Len~! I'll be lonely without you!"

"No, Rin." I repeated putting stress on the 'no' to prove my point.

"_Please?"_

She continued to smile and batted her eye lashes, an old trick she use to do to me to get me to do something she wanted. The only thing _she_ didn't know was that old trick wouldn't work on me.

* * *

I groaned mentally at how foolish I was. So here I am … at the midnight showing …

She had even managed to somehow get me to buy the tickets.

I glared at the blonde next to me as she started talking with some obsessed freaks about the new movie while we waited in line for the doors to open.

Seriously though, why the crap did we have to come _two_ hours before! She told me it was so we could get 'good seats', but come on … TWO HOURS EARLY!

I could be at home playing video games or something that is actually productive.

Looking around me, I noticed that some people were actually dressed up like in a cape and wearing plastic fangs… and if they weren't dressed up than they were wearing either a 'Team Jacob' or 'Team Edward' shirt. I personally, am a fan of 'Team Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here'.

I took another glance at Rin.

This retarded movie even tainted my best friend!

Rin had switched out her snow, white bow for a dark, black one. She also put in corresponding clips on either side of her bangs. She was wearing a short black skirt, with red trimming with black leggings and knee-high converse. She topped it all off with a 'Team Jacob' shirt and she was wearing _make-up!_ Never in my life have I ever seen her wear make up! EVER.

I mentally made a note to myself to sue the director of this movie for ruining our generation.

That's when the doors to my own personal hell opened. All the fan girls around me screamed with delight, including Rin.

Hastily she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in, "Come on, Len! Let's go!"

I let out a sigh as I began to walk on my own and she let go on me, "Yes, Rin."

* * *

Well, Rin managed to get the best seats, just to torture me even more. Directly in the middle of the theater.

I glanced over at Rin, who was still busy talking to a tealette that had her hair in pigtails. I let out a sigh and took out my phone, looking for a game to play or something. Finally settling on playing Tetris, time began to move a _bit_ faster. But of course, everyone just _has_ to be against me so the moment I almost beat my high score the lights turned off in the theater and Rin started to demand that I turn off my cell phone.

Surprisingly, through out the previews their excitement still was at the same steady level as when the doors opened.

The entire audience even started whooping and hollering as this old couple kissed in a preview for a movie called _'Letters to Juliet'_. Rin turned to me instantly, "Len! We have to go see that!"

I muttered my response, "Sure."

It was even more dreadful when they showed a preview for '_Eclipse'_. We hadn't even seen _THIS_ movie yet! What the heck were they thinking?

The tealette, whose name I learned to be Miku, turned to Rin. "You are _so_ lucky that you got your boyfriend to come! I tried to get mine to go with me, but he said that it's 'gay' for a guy to go and refused."

Just as Rin was about to correct Miku that we were only 'friends' I cut her off, "Yeah I said the exact same, but she threatened me if I didn't go."

"Did not!" The blonde piped up.

"Did too." I insisted, challenging her.

Rin huffed and turned back to the screen as she noticed the movie beginning.

As she saw the words 'New Moon' emerged on the screen she let out the loudest scream she could muster, the entire theater followed after her in suit.

I groaned … _What have I gotten myself into …?_

* * *

I swear if I hear Bella talk _one_ more time I'm going to go on a rampage. Or even worst. If I hear that mutant were-wolf kid tell her one more time how he wants her or anything of the such I'm going to kill someone.

The moment I saw Jacob begin to snake his arms around Bella's waist I snuck a glance at Rin, who I noticed, unlike the other fans, wasn't squealing.

She had a far, distant look on her face and ... was she blushing?

My eyes widened, it was worst than I thought. This movie has ruined my innocent Rin!

I frowned and reached inside my pocket, beginning to start texting, without Rin noticing, so that I wouldn't be scolded again.

* * *

The moment the credits rolled around was pure bliss. It was _finally_ over, now I could go destroy some stuff on my new game I had recently bought to let out my frustration.

Rin turned to face me, "So did you like it?"

I lifted my palm to cover my face, "Yeah, sure Rin," Rin's smile faltered a bit, I frowned, "I'm sorry … I'm just tired, ya know?"

Rin nodded a bit, but obviously not believing me. To stop the direction our conversation was heading, I decided to change the subject.

"So … Um … What was your favorite part?"

Rin smiled, "I don't know, probably any part that showed Jacob was pretty much good for me. I was just kind of upset they didn't have Seth in it!" Rin giggled a bit as her black bow bobbed on her head.

Seth was Rin's absolute favorite character in the series, she was … obsessed with him, I swear. I let out a sigh, why did she have to be obsessed with a fictional character?

Rin glanced at me and frowned, "You know, Len. I really shouldn't have brought you to the movie, I knew you wouldn't like it … but I… um …"

I glanced as her face scrunched up and she struggled for words. This wasn't like her, she was usually blunt, but right now she was all flustered.

"What is it Rin?"

"Um ... well … I just wanted to hang out with you and .. I just … yeah …"

I raised an eyebrow, wanting her to continue, but I knew she wasn't so I'd have to ask a question to get to tell me. "We always hang out Rin."

"I-I know, but I just wanted to … hang out ... more …" I struggled to hear as she began to mumble something else, "and … I just feel … more apart from you recently."

I frowned, "More apart? I'm with you every day, Rin. I'm not going anywhere."

Rin nodded her head and stared at the floor.

I stopped walking for a moment and then directed her to a bench, knowing that she needed to talk.

"What's on your mind? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Rin stared at her hands clenched into fists on her lap and mumbled something inaudible.

"Rin … I can't hear you."

"I can't talk to you about this …" she repeated, louder this time.

"We're best friends, you know you can tell me anything."

Rin whipped her head up at me, "I DON'T WANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS!"She nearly shouted. I was taken back, not knowing what to say until I realized she was about to cry.

"R-Rin! What's wrong?"

She then started crying, her eyes started to become red and puffy, which just made her cerulean irises stand out more.

"I don't want to be best friends with you, Len!"

Hearing her repeat it struck me … hard.

"Rin! I'm sorry! For whatever I've done I'm really-"

"It's not you." She said shaking her head.

"What?"

"It's me …" If we weren't having a serious talk, I'd probably be laughing my head off. That's probably the corniest phrase out there that people used to break up. And we weren't even together!

Noticing I was quiet she began to talk again, "I've been so c-confused lately … a-about us .. and I've realized… I-I want to be more to you!" I looked at Rin baffled, she _what?_

"Rin I-"

"I know you p-probably don't accept my feelings … but I-I … can't help it!" She then began to break out bawling her head off and people around us had started glaring at me, thinking it was my fault. Which i'm not really sure if it is or not.

I grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her outside of the theater and onto one of the benches there before taking a seat again, with Rin timidly following suit.

"Rin …" I wiped away her tears and looked her in the face.

"This is probably the part where you say 'I don't like you that way' huh?" She tried to manage a make a joke, in an effort to lighten the mood and add a laugh in, but failed.

"Look at me Rin …" I tried to get her to look me in the eyes, but she just kept staring at her hands like a lifeless doll.

I then decided it was time to take action.

Taking Rin's face in my hands and staring her in the eyes as I began to inch closer to her. The moment our lips made contact seemed to make the crappy movie worth everything.

Rin seemed shocked at first, but she soon melted into the kiss and kissed me back.

Ending the kiss, i took a step back from her and observed her reaction. Shock was written all of her face and she's was bright red.

Timidly, she grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

Looking down, I smiled at her, "So when does _Eclipse _come out?"

"U-uh … June 30 …"

* * *

**WOOT DONE! xD so yeah R&R**

**And ummm yeah corny ending but w/e I like corn :P it's buttery and tastes good :D**

**Man so yeah xD lol I had to look up the release date and the moment I typed the "E" for eclipse on google the exact question I wanted showed up O.o lol**

**But anyways! Yeah so this is my One-shot xD and such … O_o it was a lot longer than I expected it to be but w/e :P**

**AND OMG IM SOOOOO EXCITED BOUT TOY STORY! EEEEEPP! :D**

**BUZZ SPEAKS FRIKKIN SPANISH … **_**SPANISH!**_

**:D! I'm super excited cuz it's like living my child hood all over again x3**


End file.
